marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America Comics Vol 1 21
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Don Rico | Inker2_1 = Al Gabriele | StoryTitle2 = The Cobra Strikes | Synopsis2 = When criminals abduct a South American ambassador, Torch and Toro pursue, but the driver projects gas from the car, rendering both unconscious. Police revive Torch minutes later, but Toro remains unconscious. Furious, Torch follows the car's tracks for hours, finally reaching a cave several states away. Within, he finds the Cobra and henchmen preparing to torture the ambassador for war plans. Torch quickly frees the ambassador, but the man is recaptured when Cobra snares Torch in asbestos cloth. Toro, having recovered soon after Torch's departure, arrives to fight the criminals, giving Torch time to free himself. Police arrive to arrest the criminals, and the ambassador is safe. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Al Avison | Inker3_1 = Al Avison | StoryTitle3 = Satan and the Sorcerer's Secret | Synopsis3 = Sequestered on Bald Mountain to study black magic, Balthar is visited by Satan himself, who claims the time is right for evil to conquer the world, although he must first defeat Earth's greatest champion. Charging Balthar to find this champion, Satan grants him superhuman power and departs. Spying Cap in his crystal ball, Balthar seeks him in several cities, killing any who fail to help him. Learning of this, Cap and Bucky set out to find him. Eventually Balthar seeks out waterfront criminals for help but Cap and Bucky, anticipating this, interrupt. The two quickly defeat the criminals, but Balthar retreats. When Cap and Bucky catch some sleep before resuming the chase, Balthar hypnotizes and abducts Bucky, knowing Cap will follow. Cap catches up as Balthar nears Bald Mountain, and Bucky overcomes his spell and returns to Cap. Reaching his cave, Balthar turns a magically deadly stare on the two, but Cap reflects it with his shield, and Balthar dies. Satan challenges Cap for the fate of the world but, after hand-to-hand combat, admits he cannot defeat Cap's indomitable will and withdraws. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Case of the Silent Hermit | Synopsis4 = Roddy Colt becomes concerned about Mr. Schores, thinking that because he says he cannot afford to buy War Stamps that he might be too poor to even feed himself. Telling his parents, Roddy's dad tells the boy that he could offer Schores a job down at the defense plant. Glad he could help out the poor old man in some way, Roddy races to Schores' home to tell him the good news but is shooed away. Finding Schores' behavior suspicious, Roddy spies into one of his windows and learns that he is a spy with radio equipment that he uses to send secrets to the Nazis. When he is caught he is locked in a closet as Mr. Schores gloats over the fact that he planted a bomb in the very factory that Roddy offered him a job. Leaving the house for a moment, Schores gives Roddy the opportunity to change into the Secret Stamp and be ready to confront him when he returns. Roddy beats Schores into submission and threatens to gouge out his eyes if he doesn't reveal the location of the bomb. With the bombs location revealed, Roddy delivers Schores to the police and with a police escort to his father's factory, they find and disarm the bomb. Later after his father reads about Schores spy activities in the newspaper he warns his son not to be too trusting of strangers in the future. | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Don Rico | Inker4_1 = Don Rico | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Roddy's parents Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}